1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments herein relate to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing a symbol on an exterior of the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device which uses metamaterials, and a method for manufacturing a symbol on an exterior of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, organic dyes are used in manufacturing a design or mark on an exterior of an electronic device.
However, it is difficult to represent various colors other than white (for example, blue, yellow, or the like), if a design or mark is manufactured using organic dyes.
Additionally, it is difficult to express different colors for each character, and it is impossible to express a special technique, such as color gradation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method for manufacturing a design or mark on an exterior of an electronic device.